


Paper or Plastic?

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, Keith works in a grocery store, Klance Big Bang 2017, Lance stalks Keith at the grocery store, M/M, Slow Build, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Out of all the places for Lance to find love, he didn't think it'd be in line four of the checkout area at his local grocery store.He wasn't complaining, though. Not in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited to be finally posting this, guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first, but definitely not my last, Big Bang piece for this fandom. I had loads of fun writing it, collaborating with some a m a z i n g artists, and joining the Discord, where I made a lot of friends!! This was definitely a journey that I'd never regret and would do again in a heartbeat.
> 
> Onward to the story!

“They never seem to have chicken fillets whenever I come here.” grumbled Lance as he stood in front of the meat section, eyes surveying the variety of colorful packaging. There were hot dogs, sausages, ground beef, and so on… but not one package of chicken fillets. Sighing softly, the brunet ran a hand through his hair, tousling it. “I guess I’ll just check again next time I come.” With that, Lance turned back to his cart and gripped the handle. A soft grunt escaped his lips as he began to push the cart through the grocery store, maneuvering around other patrons. It was a bit difficult to steer since Lance had it filled to the brim, but that’s what he got for waiting until his apartment was bare of any and all food to go grocery shopping. His family and Hunk were always urging him to go sooner, but he never gathered the energy to do so.

Stopping in front of the ice cream section, Lance stared longingly at the variety of tubs.  _ A tub of ice cream doesn’t sound too bad right now.  _ Shaking his head, he came back to reality. Ice cream wasn’t something that he needed right now. He could come back another time for it. Besides, it’s already been nearly two hours. It was about time to call it a day and head back home. Pushing the cart once more, he made his way to the line for the cashiers, relieved that there were only two people in front of him. In the next few minutes, it was his turn to go pay for his items.

**“Can the next customer please make their way to register number four? Thank you.”**

Lance followed the voice from the intercom, pushing his cart towards the desired register. Once he reached his destination, he began to place his items on the conveyor belt. Everything that needed to be kept cold went on first, followed by things that would be kept in his pantry or cabinets. Despite there being so many items, Lance was able to put them all on the conveyor fairly quickly. He knew how it felt to be waiting on a customer and didn’t want his cashier to feel that twang of annoyance. At least not associated with him.

“Your total is one hundred fifty dollars and sixty cents.” drawled the employee. Lance hummed softly in response as he got out his wallet and plucked his card from inside, swiping it through the small machine in front of him. It was silent as he went through the familiar process. Once he read the  _ ‘Approved!’  _ message on the screen, he stuffed his card back into his wallet and slipped it into his back pants’ pocket. “Would you like your receipt, sir?” Lance shook his head.

As another customer was called for through the intercom, Lance gripped the basket of his shopping cart and pulled it all the way to the end of the check out zone so that he wasn’t in the way of the next customer. All he had to do now was wait for his items to be bagged and placed back into his cart. He took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, intending to use it to pass the time more quickly.

“Do you want help taking your bags back to your car?” a low voice asked, interrupting Lance’s scrolling.

“No, I think I’ll do just fi—” Lance cut himself off as he raised his head to face the owner of the voice. With wide eyes, he took in the features of the other man. There was nothing extraordinary about the bagger, but the brunet found himself instantly attracted. Even with the terrible, outdated hairstyle, Lance dared to say that it worked for him, which was quite the feat since mullets should not work for  _ anyone _ in this day and age. Swallowing subtly and licking his lips, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and spoke once more. “U-uh, on second thought, yeah. It’d be nice to have some help.”

All he got in response was a soft grunt as the man finished bagging his groceries. The amount was split between Lance’s shopping cart and the bagger’s own smaller version of a shopping cart. Silently, Lance gripped the handle of his shopping cart and began to make his way out of the grocery store. The sound of wheels rolling against the ground and the familiar jostling of the cart behind him reminded him that the Hot Bagger, as Lance has dubbed him, was definitely following him to his car. He wished that he was following him to his car for reasons unrelated to putting away groceries. Shaking his head, Lance pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t even  _ know  _ the guy! And already he was doing some wishful thinking.  _ Get it together, Lance! _

They slowly rolled to a complete stop at Lance’s baby—a beat up 1980 Chevy pickup. It was a dark blue with a large white strip on both sides on the car. Its colors weren’t as vibrant as a brand new car and you could see how worn it was, but it still looked to be in pretty good shape. It was Lance’s pride and joy, much to everyone else’s confusion. To them it was just a “piece of junk”, but it had a sentimental value that only Lance and his family could understand. He led the way to the back of his pickup, stopping when he was near it.

“You can just put everything back here,” suggested Lance as he began to do exactly that. It was quiet as the two worked, the only sounds being the rustling of bags and the occasional noise of items bumping up against one another. Things went a lot faster with two people than it usually did when it was just Lance. As soon as the carts were empty, Lance started to push his to where all of the other carts were stored, but was stopped by his bagger’s hand on the front. Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at the man.

“You don’t have to take it back. I’ve got it covered,” explained the employee. Lance’s heart fluttered softly at the offer, which was dumb since he was certain that the other man was just doing his job. He nodded in response and let go of the cart, watching as the bagger turned to make his way towards the shopping cart storage area. So engrossed in his staring, Lance almost forgot to thank the guy for his help. Gasping softly as the realization hit him, he rushed to the storage area across from his car, startling the employee when he turned around to be met with Lance standing a little too close for comfort. His slightly widened eyes made Lance laugh sheepishly as his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” apologized Lance as he fished for his wallet. Pulling it out from his pocket, he opened it and fingered through the dollar bills he had until he settled on pulling out a five. With a small grin, he offered the green paper with Abraham Lincoln printed upon it to the bagger, who regarded it with a puzzled expression. Dark eyes flickered from the bill to Lance and back again, worrying the brunet.  _ Why isn’t he taking the money? This is getting kind of awkward now. Not to mention that my arm is beginning to cramp up a bit. _

“What’s this for?” questioned the employee with a frown as he finally reached out for the money, gently plucking it from between Lance’s fingers. Lance barely held back a relieved sigh as his arm returned to his side, relaxing instantly. It was his turn to be confused now as he closed his wallet and slid it back into his pants’ pocket, taking the time to mull over why the bagger would ask such a question.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lance earned a perplexed look in response. “It’s a ‘thank you’ for helping me load my groceries into my car. I wasn’t just going to let you go without giving you something in return for your service.” huffed Lance. The bagger nodded slowly in understanding as he folded the five dollar bill and pocketed it. Lance assumed that tipping baggers wasn’t a normal thing, and that made his heart clench. He was very adamant about thanking others when they took the time to help you. The fact that baggers don’t get anything in return for offering their service didn’t sit well with Lance.

“A simple ‘thank you’ would have worked. You didn’t have to go so far,” reassured the man, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the words, regretting his actions. Maybe he did go too far. And now he was going to beat himself up over it on the drive back home. “But I do appreciate it.” confessed the bagger in a softer tone than before. Lance’s eyes widened as he registered the man’s words. He couldn’t observe his expression since the man had turned his face, but that didn’t stop Lance from imagining.

“Well, thank you, uh….”

“Keith.”

“Keith!” repeated Lance, trying out the name on his tongue as he stored it into the back of his mind. “Thank you, Keith.”

“No problem.” responded Keith. “Have a good day.”

“You, too!” exclaimed Lance in response, internally wincing at just how chipper he sounded. If Keith found it weird, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he made his way past Lance, gently brushing up against him and mumbling out an apology before continuing to walk away. Goosebumps were left in Keith’s wake, causing an involuntary shiver to run down Lance’s back. He was quick to turn so that he could watch the employee walk away, eyes raking down his back and unabashedly resting upon his butt. He took in every detail he could from such a distance. It wasn’t until another patron walked into his line of sight, blocking Keith, that he realized what he was doing. Horrified with himself, the brunet was quick to make his way back to his truck. He wasted no time in climbing in and shutting the door behind him, relaxing once he was in the privacy of his vehicle.

“I can’t believe I just openly checked out a grocery store employee...” mumbled Lance as he rested his forehead upon his steering wheel, careful of the horn. He needed to tell someone about this, or else it was going to fester inside of him. And who else was better qualified than his best friend since childhood? Lifting up his hips to acquire his phone, he unlocked it once he was settled back into his seat. A few taps later and he was typing out a quick, capitalized, most-likely-typo-infested text to his right hand.

**To: Lord & Savior**

_ h U NK MY DEUDE _

**From: Lord & Savior**

_ Yes, Lance? _

**To: Lord & Savior**

_ I NEED YOU @ MY HOUSE ASAAAPPP _

_ IT’S SUPR IMPORN TANT _

**From: Lord & Savior**

_ Okay, okay. I’ll be there in 10. _

Lance tossed his phone into his passenger and reached for his seat belt, quickly buckling himself up. He barely dodged causing an accident as he switched on his car and pressed hard upon the gas, bolting out of his parking space like a bat out of hell and serving around a car coming down the parking lot. There was the familiar loud honk that translated into  _ “Asshole!”,  _ but Lance could care less as he raced his way home, fidgeting in his seat all the way.

Hunk  _ needed  _ to hear about this.

The drive back home was a short one. In less than fifteen minutes, Lance found himself parking his truck in its usual spot. He barely managed to park it properly before he was turning off the engine and hopping out, slamming the door behind him. Groceries forgotten for now, the brunet bolted across the street and towards the apartment complex that he lived in. He burst through the double doors and ran towards the steps, shouting out a greeting to the landlord in the very front. Using his long, gangly legs to his advantage, he bounded up the steps two at a time until he reached the third floor. Breathing labored like he just ran a mile, Lance could barely even get out a greeting to his favorite neighbor, Ida. Ida was a small, old lady of seventy years who waddled around and always had the sweetest smile upon her face. She wore circle glasses that reminded Lance of Harry Potter and had short, curly light grey hair. Her skin was a beautiful shade of caramel that had little to no wrinkles, which surprised Lance when they first met and he learned of her age.

“Hello, Ida!”

“Good afternoon, Lance,” responded Ida with a soft smile as she closed her door behind her and made her way towards the stairs. “I’m off to the grocery store to buy Minnie some more food. Can you—”

“Don’t worry, Ida. I’ll be sure to check in on her every now and then.”

“Such a sweet boy. Your mother must be very proud,” praised Ida as she finally began to descend the stairs. Usually Lance would help her along just in case anything happened, but he couldn’t do that today.

Flipping through his keys, Lance found the one for his room and pushed it into the lock, turning it quickly. He twisted the knob and swung the door open so hard that it bounced off the wall behind it. He was greeted by the sight of his best friend lounging on the couch with wide eyes as they stared at one another. As he wriggled his key out of the lock and shut the door behind him, Hunk watched him silently, sitting straight up in an attentive manner as he waited to hear what Lance had to say, probably hoping that it was nothing life-threatening.

Locking the door, Lance turned back to Hunk and began to walk towards him, closing the distance between them. “Hunk,” began Lance in a serious tone that had Hunk’s nerves on edge, “you wouldn’t  _believe_  what happened at the grocery store.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!! Chapter 2 is here. And I'm really happy with the positive response for chapter 1! This is a special chapter because it has _art_ to go with it~~
> 
> [Click here to see it!](http://flat-san.tumblr.com/post/167396600485/hunk-stressed-lance-as-he-gave-the-broad)  
>     
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! ^^ And give lots of love to Tyler, who was my partner for this BB piece and did the wonderful art above. Thank you again, Tyler!

Hunk blinked owlishly.

“The grocery store…” repeated Hunk as his eyes flickered to Lance’s obviously empty hands, staring at them for a few seconds before meeting Lance’s gaze again. “If you went shopping, then where are the bags?”

“Hunk, there are more serious matters to discuss than my groceries.” responded Lance as he made his way to the couch, plopping down beside his friend. “Okay, so as I was saying—”

“Lance,” interrupted Hunk, much to Lance’s frustration. “What if someone _steals_ your groceries? What are you going to do then?”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to report a missing gallon of milk and a carton of eggs to the police.” deadpanned Lance. It was when he noticed the contemplative look on Hunk’s face that he drew the line. “I’ll just go buy some more, okay?! Now, will you listen to my story? I didn’t text you to rush here just to scold over stolen groceries.” Hunk mumbled an _“alright, alright”_ and shifted in his spot so that he was facing Lance, sitting sideways. “I saw this guy at the grocery store.”

“You called me over because of a _guy?”_

“Yes!” exclaimed Lance, trying his best to ignore Hunk’s unimpressed expression. “But it’s more than that! I know that you hear me talk about the attractive people I see at least three times a week, and you have to put up with the ‘feelings’ that I have for them, but this guy is different!”

It was true that Lance was always coming to Hunk to gush about his new “crush”. When  they’d first met, Hunk had thought that _every_ crush was a serious one. As time went on, he learned that Lance wore his heart upon his sleeve and fell faster than a free fall ride. So he got used to the gushing and stopped trying to have serious talks about Lance’s feelings. He doubt that this would be any different, but decided to hear his buddy out. It was the least he could do as Best Friend.

“How so?” questioned Hunk. Lance was silent as he tried to think of a good enough analogy to portray his feelings in a way that would convince Hunk. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he wracked his brain for the right words. A sharp gasp escaped his lips when he found them, slightly startling Hunk, but Lance didn’t notice. Suddenly, he reached out for his best friend’s shoulders, boring his gaze into slightly alarmed brown eyes.

 _“Hunk,”_ stressed Lance as he gave the broad shoulders underneath his hands a gentle squeeze. “Do you remember what I said about daddy kinks?”

There was a moment of silence as Lance watched the gears turn inside of Hunk’s head. “...That you won’t judge those who have one, but you find it super weird? And wouldn’t be caught dead calling anyone who wasn’t your dad daddy?” Lance nodded, and Hunk wondered exactly _what_ this had to do with the Grocery Guy.

“My thoughts exactly, _but_ ,” drawled Lance, pausing dramatically and silently enjoying the way that Hunk began to anxiously fiddle with his fingers in his lap. “I would call this man daddy without a moment’s hesitation. In the bedroom, outside of it, during _any_ situa—”

 _“Okay, okay. I get it,”_ interrupted Hunk with an upturned nose and a disgusted expression. He didn’t need the images or sounds of Lance saying the word in the way he described it going through his head, _thank you very much_. Lance let his hands fall from Hunk’s shoulders as he laughed at his friend’s reaction. He always found entertainment in the form of pushing Hunk’s limits. “Despite the fact that I am now scarred for life,” complained Hunk, ignoring Lance’s eye roll. “I get what you’re trying to say. This guy really is different.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Lance triumphantly.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” questioned Hunk, and the sound of a record scratching went off in Lance’s head. Hunk shook his head at the lost expression on his friend’s face. It was obvious that Lance didn’t really think past telling Hunk about his feelings. Silence enveloped them as Lance brought a hand to nervously rub at the nape of his neck.

“Uh, w-well...” stuttered Lance, scrambling for an idea, something to say— _anything_ . Fortunately, the sound of something hitting the ground interrupted Lance, saving him from his embarrassment. _Unfortunately,_ it came from the room right next to them—Ida’s room. “Minnie.” breathed Lance as he shot up to his feet, missing the puzzled look upon Hunk’s face. “Aw man, I forgot all about her! I hope she didn’t knock over anything valuable.” Before Hunk could question him about this ‘Minnie’, Lance was already out the door, leaving Hunk to sit alone on his couch once more. Letting out a sigh, Hunk sunk into the piece of furniture, resigning to just wait until Lance came back. They still had quite a lot to talk about.

Lance burst into Ida’s room, eyes scanning the area. They flicked from one thing to the next, only lingering for a few seconds. Almost everything checked out and he began to wonder if it wasn’t Minnie after all when his gaze finally landed on the knocked over trash bin and the brown tabby sitting next to it. A soft meow fell upon his ears as he made his way towards the American Curl. As he closed the distance between them, Minnie got onto her feet and began to walk towards Lance. It was when she was directly at his feet that he bent down to gently pick her up in his arms. Adjusting his hold on her until she was being cradled into his chest, he sighed softly as he felt her rub her head against him.

“Cuddling isn’t going to get you out of this mess, young lady,” scolded Lance, getting another soft mew in response. Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards the mess that Minnie had caused. The brunet shifted the cat to rest in one of his arms and used the other to sit the trash can upright, putting whatever trash fell out back inside as well. Once the lid was back on, he straightened up with a relieved sigh. Lance swept his gaze around the room one last time, noting that the trash can was the only true victim. With everything in tip top shape, Lance made his way out of Ida’s room, closing the door behind him. A sudden shift in his arm pulled his attention to Minnie, who seemed to be confused as to why she was leaving her home.

“The only way I can keep an eye on you is when you’re with me,” explained Lance as returned to his own living space. “I told Ida that I’d check on you, so that’s what I’m doing.” Setting Minnie back down on the ground, he shut his door and watched as the cat made a beeline for his couch, hopping on it and getting comfortable on the cushion next to Hunk. Lance joined them soon enough, sitting on the other side of Minnie so that she was sandwiched between them. He reached a hand to run through her fur, smiling softly at the instant purr he received.

“So what were we talking about?” questioned Lance, not taking his eyes off of Minnie.

“Your grocery daddy.” deadpanned Hunk, fighting off the smirk that wanted to wiggle its way on his face as he saw Lance freeze in his movements, hand frozen in who he assumed was Minnie’s fur. He kept his mouth shut and the laughter bubbling in his throat at bay as he watched Lance’s face take on a dark shade of red. Even the tip of his ears were red with embarrassment. Hunk decided to write this off as payback for Lance’s earlier teasing. Maybe that would teach the brunet a lesson about scarring his best friend.

Lance was slow to pick back up the motion of running his hand through Minnie’s fur. Her purring resumed, fading out when he had came to a stop before. He was even slower to respond to Hunk and his _“grocery daddy”_ comment. “Right… the guy at the grocery store… and what I’m going to do...” drawled Lance, nibbling on his bottom lip in nervousness. He caught Hunk nodding in his peripheral vision and stopped petting Minnie, letting his hand rest against her side. His eyes drifted from Ida’s cat to his best friend, who was staring at him patiently, yet expectantly at the same time. There was no way that he was going to get out of this question. Even if he managed to derail to another topic, Hunk would find a way to bring them right back. Sighing softly, Lance decided to not beat around the bush.

“Here’s the sitch.” began Lance, ignoring Hunk’s good-natured eye roll. “I… don’t actually know what to do.” Hunk didn’t comment and Lance took that as a cue to launch into his impending ramble. “I mean, I met the guy in the _grocery store!_ Not the best place to bump into someone and start crushing on them, if you ask me. It’s not like I can see him every day. I don’t know his work schedule, and even if I did, it’s kind of creepy to be constantly going to the grocery store just so I can check out the bagger.”

Lance was so worked up that he missed the unintentional pun he had made, much to Hunk’s relief. “If you were in my shoes, Hunk, what would you do?” Lance asked with a slight frown. It was obvious he believed himself to be between a rock and a hard place. And Hunk couldn’t have that.

“If I met someone that made me change my views on a kink, I’d go for them.” confessed Hunk, smiling teasingly in response to the half-hearted glare Lance directed at him. He could see the corners of his friend’s lips quirk up in a slight smile, despite Lance trying to fight it. “Jokes aside,” stated Hunk in a more solemn tone. “If it was me, I wouldn’t want to live with that regret and ‘what if’ feeling. It’d be like a dark cloud following you wherever you went.” Hunk surveyed Lance’s reaction since he was silent, taking in the understanding in his eyes, yet also noting the underlying uncertainty. “In the end, it’s not about what _I_ would do.” Hunk reached out for Lance’s slender hand, taking it into his large one and encompassing it in his warmth, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “It’s about what _you’re_ going to do. So what are you going to do, Lance?”

Lance was silent for a few moments as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, but Hunk was patient. It was when those pearly whites let go of Lance’s bottom lip and he fixed Hunk with a determined gaze that Hunk knew his answer.

“I’m going to go back to the grocery store tomorrow.”

“‘Atta boy!” cheered Hunk as he let go of Lance’s hand and clapped his friend on his shoulder. A wide smile stretched his lips as he beamed at the brunet. Lance returned his grin with a bright one of his own, feeling his heart flutter from his declaration and the immediate praise he got for it. The happy atmosphere only lasted for a few seconds before a contemplative look overtook Hunk’s features, replacing his unadulterated joy. The expression caused Lance’s own eyebrows to furrow in confusion and his smile to shrink slightly, wondering what was going through his best friend’s mind. Was he second guessing Lance’s decision?

“Not to damper the good mood,” drawled Hunk, causing Lance’s smile to vanish completely, “but exactly what is your plan?”

Lance blinked owlishly. “Huh?”

“Obviously, no one goes to the grocery store to stalk someone.” Hunk ignored Lance’s sputtering and huffy protesting. “It’s going to look weird if you go into the grocery store and then leave empty-handed. Especially if you go and your grocery crush isn’t even working yet.” reasoned Hunk. Lance pursed his lips in thought. Hunk was right. People would surely write him off as strange if he walked around the grocery store and looked around just to leave with nothing bought. There was a lull in the conversation as Lance became lost in his thoughts.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to do some more grocery shopping then.” suggested Lance with a half shrug.

“What are you even going to buy?” questioned Hunk. “Didn’t you already get everything?”

“There wasn’t any chicken fillets when I went, so maybe they’ll be there this time.” said Lance. “I also wanted some ice cream, but didn’t get it this time around.” Hunk nodded, but still looked a bit uncertain. Lance grinned as he said his next words in a joking manner. “Hey, maybe you were right and someone _did_ steal my groceries? That would be the perfect reason to go back!”

Hunk rolled his eyes good naturedly at the light teasing towards him. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Lance laughed softly at the response as Hunk’s hand fell from his shoulder, returning to his side. He leaned back, sinking into his couch as he began to pet Minnie, who he suspected fell asleep. They sat in a comfortable silence that neither of them felt the urge to break. Time ticked by slowly as Lance felt his eyes begin to fall close. He could have fallen asleep himself if it weren’t for the sudden sound of Hunk’s voice.

“Ah, I better head on out,” said Hunk as he stared at the time on his phone, startling Lance. “Gotta get back home before Shay gets too worried.” Hunk pushed himself up onto his feet, blatantly ignoring the way that Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him. Despite the fact that Hunk and Shay had been together for a while, Lance still liked to tease him like they were high schoolers. “You should text me how it goes with your grocery daddy tomorrow.” suggested Hunk as he made his way towards the front door.

 _“Keith,”_ stressed Lance with a red face. “His name is Keith.”

Hunk whistled, impressed. _“Wow._ Already know grocery daddy’s name, huh?” He didn’t miss the opportunity to return Lance’s eyebrow wiggle with one of his own.

 _“Shut up!”_ screeched Lance in a high pitched voice that had Hunk clutching his sides from laughter. It’s been awhile since he got such a genuinely embarrassed reaction from Lance. It only proved that Lance’s feelings for the guy were true, despite how sudden they were.

“I’ll see you later, Lance.” breathed Hunk after calming down from his uncontrollable fit of laughter, wiping away at the corner of his eyes as he unlocked the front door and began to open it.

“Whatever. Just get out already.” grumbled Lance with a petulant pout and a glare towards Hunk. Neither offended Hunk like he wished, which only seemed to upset him further. He let out a breath when Hunk finally disappeared, opting to lock his door when he actually felt like getting up. With nothing to distract him, Lance let his mind wander back to today’s earlier events and fantasies of what could happen tomorrow. He let out another sigh—a dreamy one—at the idea of _probably_ seeing Keith again. Lying down next to Minnie, he shifted until he was practically curled around her, still petting her gently as he waited for Ida’s return and his mind roamed. He could only hope that Keith would be working again, and that things didn’t turn out as awkward as he feared. Maybe luck would be on his side and someone _will_ steal a grocery or two.

Lance laughed at the ridiculous idea.


End file.
